In a cellular communication system, a base station controls transmission and reception of data transceived with a plurality of user equipments and transmits scheduling information (e.g., time/frequency on which data is to be transmitted, MCS (modulation and coding scheme), HARQ (hybrid automatic retransmission request)-related information on downlink data transmitted to a user equipment) to the user equipment to enable the user equipment to receive data. Similarly, the base station informs the user equipment of uplink scheduling information to enable the user equipment to transmit uplink data. Recently, in order to support a wider bandwidth while utilizing a legacy band distinction, a CA (carrier aggregation) technology has been introduced to transmit downlink data to a single UE by aggregating unit CC (component carrier). In particular, LTE standard considers a self-CC scheduling technology that each cell transmits a control channel including scheduling information and a cross-CC scheduling technology that a cell transmits a control channel including scheduling information of a different cell in a situation that a plurality of CCs (component carriers) of a different duplex mode or the same duplex mode are aggregated. Although a current LTE standard considers CA that transmits downlink data by aggregating 5 CCs, recently, in order to support rapidly increasing traffic load, CA enhancement for transmitting downlink data by aggregating 5 or more CCs (e.g., 8, 16, 32 CCs) is considering. In this case, it is anticipated that the number of bits for UCI such as HARQ-ACK (acknowledgement), CSI (channel state information), and the like is to be rapidly increased. If an error occurs in performing transmission and detection, it may have a great ripple effect due to the error.